1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to actuators in general, and more particularly, to electrostatic microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) actuators, and methods for making them, that are suitable for use in, for example, miniature cameras or other devices.
2. Related Art
Actuators for use in miniature cameras are well known. Such actuators typically comprise voice coils that are used to move a lens for focusing, zooming, or optical image stabilization.
Miniature cameras are used in a variety of different electronic devices. For example, miniature cameras are commonly used in cellular telephones, laptop computers, and surveillance devices. Miniature cameras may have many other applications.
It is frequently desirable to reduce the size of miniature cameras. As the size of electronic devices continues to be reduced, the size of miniature cameras that are part of such electronic devices must typically be reduced as well.
Further, it is desirable to enhance the shock resistance of such miniature cameras. As the size of miniature cameras is reduced, smaller, more delicate components must often be utilized in their construction. Since such consumer products are typically subject to substantial abuse, such as rough handling and dropping, the components of miniature cameras must be protected from the shock that is associated with such abuse.
Accordingly, a need exists for reduced sized actuator devices for use in miniature cameras and other devices that are capable of withstanding shock, along with methods for making them reliably and cost effectively.